QUEEN
by Miss Asia
Summary: Corresponding situations lead new girl Quill Rodriguez, and her recently divorced mother to move to a new venue of residence. These changes lead young fifteen-year old Quill to go on a journey of danger, exploration, and self-discovery, as a hidden destiny begins to unfold before her and her new friends. . .
1. It Happened Again

**Miss Asia's Corner:**

**Hiya, W.I.T.C.H. Fandom. This is just a local fan fiction writer and fiction writer, on the fritz again, writing fan fiction for other great stories. Mainly, this fan fiction is just that, a fan fiction, in the same universe where the previous Guardian's existed. It will follow a certain plot line, and hopefully I get lots of feedback and such on how to improve the story and such. I currently have two fan fictions pending, but I'll be mainly updating this one, roughly once ever two weeks or so. Please note, I am known to myself to take hiatus because I suffer from extreme writer's block, and I really hate using the same words over and over, so that's a major factor as well. **

**Regardless, DISCLAIMER: I only own the original characters (those not recognized by the canonical plot line in both the animated series and comic book), and the plot line. The rest, well, it belongs to its rightful owner (we all know who.)**

**Please enjoy, and don't be afraid to _CONSTRUCTIVELY_ CRITICIZE my writing. Oh, also, I own the cover art. I tried my best. Ciao!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
It Happened Again_**

_Are you satisfied. . ._

_With an average life. . .  
Do I need to lie. . ._

_To make my way in life. . ._

I turned a page in my magazine, examining it loosely. My sight wasn't focused on it, because my hearing was more focused on the beats and lyrics pulsating through my ears. I didn't have much to do. I didn't really have friends, or people to talk to. I had an average life, an average home, and an average school life in general, making these lyrics all the more relevant.

"Quill! Dinner's prepared!" My mom said, calling my name out from the kitchen.

That's right. My name is Quill, like the quill pens people used to use centuries before our time. Pretty much an entire millennium before.

I closed the magazine and tossed it aside. It landed hard on the side table as I opened the glass screen door and walked in. The immediate smell of food pelted me in the face like a good-tasting brick. Not like bricks really taste good anyway. Then again, I wouldn't know that. I've never had a brick slam into my face, let alone tasted one.

"What's for dinner?" I didn't really have a good sense of smell. I couldn't tell what she crafted up with her skill in miscellaneous engineering, so I already had to ask.

Fettuccine was the answer.

"I decided to go for a bit of an Italian twist for today's menu, dear," Mom said.

My mom's name was entirely normal. Cassidy Rodriguez, her surname which I inherited due to the recent divorce she had. We were pretty new around the neighborhood, and basically the entire state, so we decided to rent out an apartment. Mom still isn't very fond of being an only mom, but she seems to be just fine. I help around the house and cook when I can, if I'm not burried deep in home work. Ever since we arrived last week, the teachers had been piling up on me like crazy. Not fun.

"I can tell," I told her, a bit unenthusiastically. I fingered the Italian spaghetti with my metal fork.

Mom and I don't really talk all that much during dinner time. She made light conversation, asking me how school was going, and I responded with the usual 'It's fine.' Then she asked me if I had a boyfriend, and I said, 'It's school, not worth it.' I know I sound moody, depressed, and kind of down, but I'm really not. I'm just more intelligent than other people.

"Thanks for the food, I'll be in my room," I told her as I rose, washed my dish, and left the area. I didn't even let her utter an 'okay', since she chews _so slow._

We lived in an apartment, but it wasn't cheap, and it wasn't a complex building of several hundred one-room one-shots either. It was more along the lines of a condo, but not as expensive, and way less conventional. We had a living room, a kitchen in the living room with an island, and of course, we eat around where we cook. It wasn't flashy, and sure, it was great that I had my own bathroom, but it wasn't some big deal.

My room was casual, clean, and probably sterile. When my mom gets bored, she rebukes all laziness she may have, and completely sterilizes my room to the point of ridicule. My bed is neatly tidied, my books shelved and stacked, and my fan placed into a corner, the chord wrapping around it like a boa constrictor. I winced at it. Why did that metaphor come to mind? I'm such a nerd.

I walked toward my desk and pulled the chair out, sitting on it. I opened up my notebook and stared at my writing. I won't lie. I'm in love with languages, and since English is my second, I love it even more. Sure, it's kind of ugly, but it's just there. No biggie.

_I wish I'd been_

_I wish I'd been_

_A teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen_

_Running for the title. . ._

I had placed my earbuds on and allowed the music to carry me. I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out on my desk. But, considering how I rose to the sun glaring at me nonchalantly through my window, I guess my assumption was right.

_Mom didn't even bother to wake me up, _I groan mentally. _And thus, late to school is I!_

I dress to impress. But you know who I dress to impress for? That wonderful lady in the mirror, with the lanky straight, chestnut hair, which for some reason loops to the left with volume, shoulder-height. Her brown eyes stare back at, well, me, groggy in state. I looked like Hell.

Jeans were fine. A black hoodie was fine. But I decided to wear khaki shorts, three inches from my knees, white tights, and a zebra print sweater. I slipped on my flats and took my brown satchel. Today was going to be a long day.

"Crap, glasses," I told myself, snatching the square frames from the desk. Looks like I managed to subconsciously take them off while I fell into the world of dreams.

I take long strides when I walk in slow. The snow wasn't thick though. I guess it's just me, jutting my legs out like pointer-pencils constantly. Is it because I want to be more intimidating? I'm a six foot tall girl in my sophomore year, living in an extremely Metropolitan place, known as Heatherfield.

It was a quiet yet bustling city that contained so much pop culture that my ears and eyes ring continuously. I attended Sheffield Institute, a basic mix of elementary to high school students. Once again, I had no friends, but the likely issue is because I'm too tall and kind of in in-ordinary. Not my problem, I guess.

The large and blue arched sign came into view, and then the brick foundation known as the building. I adjusted my satchel and breezed on in, but my swiftness caused me to crash into something hard.

I felt my fall cushion because of the snow, and I rubbed my face. Did I, like, run into the building without noticing? I must have gotten drunk.

"Oh, sorry," A masculine voice said. "You okay?"

A hand stretched out to help me up. I took it immediately, wrapped my fingers around his thumb, and then used him for support to rise. I met face to face with him, my brown eyes meeting his own pair of brown eyes. I blinked. Woah, a guy as tall as me.

I looked down at our met appendages and slowly released his thumb. I stepped back a few feet and just stared at him. Well, he seems like a student. About as tall as me, perhaps a bit shorter, curly dirty-blonde hair and tannish skin. He looked average, probably sporty, wearing a red and black stripped polo shirt under his silver coat. And he was wearing jeans. Yep, definitely winter in Heatherfield.

He grinned at me, and. . .

"Those canine teeth of yours are adorable," I blurted out. Wait, what did I just say?

He seemed shocked, but then laughed. "Thanks, I get that a lot,"

Phew. Took it loosely. Smooth move, Quill. Smooth.

"Uh, what's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Quill, Quill Rodriguez. You know, like the feather pen, thing. . ." I told him, gesturing here and there and smiling nervously. Dang it.

"Cool," He said. He stretched his hand out again. This time it wasn't to pick me up from the cold debris of nature. "I'm Eric Kruger."

I took his hand happily and we mutually shook. Acquaintances.

After that we just stared at each other for who knows how long. He gave me a quick good bye and then left to class. I frowned and looked around. Seems like no one was really paying attention, so I just went ahead and walked along. I guess I just made my first friend in Heatherfield. Good job, Quill.

Class was uneventful, and lunch was the usual. I didn't see Eric after that day. Maybe he was a year above me, or was in a different lunch wave. I wasn't expecting much. Even so, I'm accident prone, and this time, I ran into two people at once. Not just one. Two.

And they were lovely twins.

"Oh, gosh, are you okay?" One of them said, bending down and stretching their hand to assist me. Three strikes and you're out.

I took her hand and lifted myself up with her support

"I am so sorry," I said, beginning to apologize in the most demeaning word usage ever. "I'm just, out of it today," I confessed. And I guess I was.

"It's fine," The second twin said. "It happens to the best of us."

The two girls before me were definitely identical, but I don't think so in personality. If and when identical twins were exactly the same at the blooming age of fifteen, then that'd be an overbearing mother.

The one who helped me up was kind of adorable, I guess. Her dark hair was braided in, well, Gemini formation, her dark eyes shining. She gave me a toothy grin, which was mostly covered by braces. Her complexion was very fine.

The second one wasn't paying too much attention to me, but at least she had the courtesy to acknowledge me. She also had fine, dark hair, and great skin, but her hair was loose and her left ear was exposed. She appeared to be kind of fashionable. Maybe I can relate to her! Yipee.

And, of course, one final fact; they're both shorter than me, by several inches.

"I'm Eliza," The one with the braid's said, leaving her grin on.

"I'm Elina," The sassy one said, giving me a slight smile. More acknowledgement.

"Oh, uh, I'm Quill," I responded.

"Woah, Quill?" Eliza gasped. "That's a beautiful name!"

Elina chuckled and placed a hand on her hip, her smile elongating. "Definitely a name you don't see just anywhere," Her luscious voice emitted.

"I guess," I replied, kind of insecure. My name was always an abnormality, even if it wasn't major. Some people thought it was weird, while others thought it was kind of cool. I get used to it, but I just can't help the embarrassment.

"Hey, listen. Do you want to come over to our mom's Chinese restaurant today?" Eliza asked enthusiastically. Looks like she really wanted me to come.

"Uh, sure, where is it?" I questioned.

"It's the Silver Dragon," She said, handing me a pamphlet. "I hope you can make it! Come on, Elina,"

Elina obediently followed, and I was left alone in the hallway, with a majestic pamphlet full of information on the Silver Dragon. The pamphlet was very simple, the cover drawing nothing but Chinese-esque shrine and an actual Silver Dragon wrapped around it. Some of the characters were in Chinese, but it was mostly English. Come to think of it, the twins did look kind of Asian. Go figure.

I left the school in my dust that afternoon after the bell signaled the end. For the first time that I arrive here, I've literally made at least three friends, and was invited to Chinese food. Actually, I was just invited to a Chinese restaurant. I was probably going to have to pay. But it's okay. I have money.

I walked down the streets and used my sense of direction, which is just an internal GPS, and found the restaurant soon. It was like some kind of shrine, or an old-period building, clearly Eastern in design. I walked in through the front doors, and was met with an empty restaurant.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice literally echoing.

"Over here!" A fine-skinned arm waved. It was Elina and Eliza, and two other girls I didn't know.

The girl sitting next to Eliza was a dark-skinned, apparently very well mannered. She had – clearly ironed – rail-straight hair, shining and shoulder-length. She was in nothing but washed out jeans, a jean jacket, and a cream turtle-neck sweater. She turned a green-speckled eye toward my general direction, acknowledging me. I nodded to her.

The girl sitting in front of Elina was a beauty. She wasn't exactly Barbie come to life, but she appeared to share the same interests that Eliza would share. For starters, she looked kind of prissy, maybe prim. Her side-braided blonde hair was bright, but not platinum. Just average, I suppose, adorned with a pink and flowery headband. She had big, doe-like blue eyes and a complexion any girl would die for. She was wearing a similar turtle neck to the dark-skinned girl, but in a more beige color. Instead of a jean jacket, she wore a regular sweater, green in color. And, instead of jeans, she worse black tights, and a jean skirt. And, also, for contrast, instead of flats, like me, she wore _snow boots. _Smart.

"Hi'ya!" The blonde-haired girl spoke up, rising and smiling, jutting out her hand for me to shake it. Her smile was contagious, and I felt a grin creep up on my face, as I took her hand. We mutually shook. Acquaintance number two, found.

"I'm Nelly, well, my real name is Nelliana, but it's kind of weird, so just call me Nelly, okay? What's your name?" She said in one complete sentence, all giggly and bubbly.

"I'm Quill. . ." I responded, kind of nervous again. Where my palms sweaty? I sure hope not. I feel sweat. Oh god.

"Quill?! What a wonderful name! Oh Mi Gosh!" She said. This girl was ebullient, but that was probably an understatement.

Elina rose from the chair and placed her manicured hands on Nelly's shoulders. Nelly was startled and looked back at her.

"Alrighty, Nells, let's just sit down," She told her. Nelly nodded and followed Elina back to the table.

"Come over and sit," Eliza said, inviting me over with a grin and a gesture saying 'Get over here.'

I obeyed and sat at the chair in the median.

"Oh, this is Umbra," Eliza said, introducing the dark-skinned girl.

Umbra gave me a tight smile. I returned it, but with a bit more enthusiasm to show her that I can be friendly. Perhaps she wasn't much of a talker, or just shy. I wondered to myself if these two girls – Nelly and Umbra – were their friends? More than likely.

"Looks like the gang's all here," A voice said, coming from behind the intricate and quaint counter of the Silver Dragon.

The woman before us, looked exactly like Elina and Eliza, older, yet had this glow to her.

"So mom," Elina began, placing an elbow on the table. "Why are we all here?"

I looked around and examined the vicinity. No one was here but us five, six, if you count the twin's mother. I began to grow suspicious. Why was no one else here? Why did Eliza invite me here all of a sudden? Did she seek out the other two girls at the table as well? Why was I playing detective? Why was I sleuthing with my eyes? And why is there a ringing sound in my ear?

I glanced and noticed that the twin's mom was ringing a check-in bell in my ear continuously.

"Earth to Quill," She announced.

"Ah, sorry, uhm, wha?" I replied intelligently.

"As I was saying. . . The reason why you five are here is because. . ."

The woman began to speak, as she extended her arm upwards and seemed to wipe at the air. In seconds, several astral images began to form around us, planets, a golden and purple hue, and impossible images flowed and wrapped around the restaurant. I opened my eyes wide, not believing what I was seeing. My mouth was probably agape, and my heart was racing as if it had ran an entire marathon.

"As one of the former Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, Hay Lin, Guardian of Air, it is my duty to seek out the new Guardians," She began, gesturing, her kimono sleeve waving. "And those new Guardians are you girls,"

Her smile was sincere. I looked at the four other girls, and their expressions were entirely priceless.

Just what the heck was going on. . .?


	2. It Resumes Once More

**Miss**** Asi****a's**** Corner:**

**Hi'ya again, everyone, Miss Asia here. So, I suppose I had the entire chapter two already in mind, planned out subconsciously, and that's why I'm posting so early. I'm pretty sure there are some people out there reading my fanfiction, but don't be afraid to REVIEW and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZE. I don't mind it. If it can better my skills as a writer, then so be it. It can be harsh, but must be constructive. If you just have a comment, post it, but don't be harsh unless you're not properly analyzing and organizing your thoughts in words.  
**

**As you all know, I do not own any characters that are canon. I only own the original characters I introduced into the plot, and well, the plot itself. I also own the cover art, because I worked hard on it and made it. Anyway, feel free to read. Chapter three should be coming soon, as long as I get everything together.**

**Thanks! **

* * *

My life was always a synchronized pool of events that came one after another. Nothing was ever unexpected, and nothing was really exciting or uplifting. Sure, there were times when these events, such as receiving new clothes or new toys as a kid, were uplifting, but I always also expected the negatives as well. The bottom line is, I predicted everything with my prognostic mind.

But this time, I didn't expect any of this.

I didn't expect to gain friends so quickly, I didn't expect to run into an extremely attractive guy, and I definitely didn't expect to get sucked into some strange destiny that bound us – me and my new girlfriends – together.

"I'm sorry but excuse you?" I said abruptly, disregarding the strange scene unfolding before us all. I don't think the expression of any on else changed, and neither did Mrs. Lin's.

"What do you mean, new Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions? What is going on?" I was confused and scared, and I'm sure I sounded that way as well. It's not unnatural, and I feel a bit shaky. I just kind of want to punch someone.

"Trust me, I understand what you're feeling right now," Mrs. Lin began, giving me a meaningful smile. "Then again, I thought it was pretty cool when I was younger, so whoop."

Why did I expect that kind of personality from a quirky Asian mother in her late thirties.

"For thousands upon thousands of years, different dimensions coexisted in harmonious sync within this vast universe we inhabit," She began explaining, not allowing any questions. I sat down and decided to listen. I feel hot. I think I need to purge. Calm down, Quill. Chill, girl, chill.

"However, even if it was harmonious, there was a time when a great evil plagued the peace between these dimensions – or worlds -, causing a vast veil to be set, changing the occupation of the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. During my time, this was the case."

Mrs. Lin walked toward a certain brown cabinet conveniently placed in the restaurant lobby, and opened it. After a few short seconds, she returned with a similar brown box, and placed it on the table. Unclasping it, she extracted a beautiful jewel, shining bright and pink. My eyes widened. Was it. . . Calling out to me?

"This," She began. "Is the Heart of Kandrakar, a powerful stone which harbors the essence of the elementary foundations of each and every dimension in this universe, the core center of everything we see, breath, and do.

"Each and every one of you represents these elements," Mrs. Lin walked toward Nelly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sweet Nelly, you perhaps faced strange occurrences, where, your powers managed to sprout flowers and stuff around you. . "

Nelly looked up at her, and seemed to connect with the situation. "I. . . Guess. I mean, the flowers have been extra friendly to me lately in the Gardening Club. . "

"And Elina," Mrs. Lin said, calling out to her daughter. "You've always had a cool attitude, but you can become quite temperamental girl when you get bothered by specific things. I'm sure you have experienced sudden outbursts with fire around you. . "

Elina looked at her mother and pouted, folding her arms. "Yeah, like that time I almost set the kitchen on fire. . ."

"You what." Mrs. Lin said, deadpanning.

"Nothing!" Elina assured her, smiling sheepishly.

Mrs. Lin narrowed her eyes on her daughter, and then directed her gaze to Eliza. "And of course, Eliza, always the exact counterpart to your sister. I'm sure you were the one who assisted in that unfortunate accident," She said, narrowing her eyes on Elina once more. "In the _kitchen."_

Eliza bit the lower half of her lip, and just stayed in a stoic position. "Well, okay, yeah," She admitted. "I guess water has been a bit odd around me. . ."

"And Umbra, of course," Mrs. Lin said, turning her attention to the mysterious Umbra. I find her mysterious, at least. Kind of cool.

"I'm pretty sure you've surpassed certain obstacles that seemed impossible for human fuel alone, am I right?" Mrs. Lin questioned, chuckling a little. I guess she was remembering her old days.

"Well," Umbra said, her voice finally resonating. "I, uh, did get to jump over that pretty big stump. . . And when I wanted to dry my hair faster, a rush of cold wind flew in through the window like the Australian current. . ."

Mrs. Lin returned to the center of the room, still holding the effervescent jewel by the string that holds it, it shaking kind of uncontrollably in my direction. "As you can see, your powers have already awakened, staring to bloom, and because of this, you five are fit to protect the Infinite Dimensions. . ."

"Uhm, mom," Eliza spoke up, raising her hand. "Aren't you forgetting Quill?"

"Naturally," Mrs. Lin continued. "There may be four fundamentals, but there is always one fifth element that anchors them all, and amplifies their power. The Keeper of the Heart, the one who unites all four elements into one conjugation of great assistance."

Mrs. Lin let go of the Heart. In that second, I thought that it would fall and shatter on the floor, breaking the statement that it was a stone. But that didn't happen, something else I didn't expect. The Heart didn't fall, and it didn't break. It flung itself into the air and traveled toward me, the string parting and then landing over my shoulders, past my head, around my neck. The Heart of Kandrakar rested like the perfect necklace before me, as I stared down at the glow.

The images and warp in space collapsed. I looked up, and then darted my eyes to the rest of the girls in the room. They seemed uneasy, but somewhat different, perhaps a bit more confident in themselves.

"I know it's weird," Mrs. Lin said. "But trust me, it's pretty wicked to fly,"

"Fly?!" Eliza gasped, rising up from her chair. "Oh my gosh, we'll be able to fly?"

"Duh," Mrs. Lin snorted. "All Guardians can fly. It's like, the number one thing I wanted to do too. And I did."

I felt my forehead crease and I furrowed my eyebrows. Now . . . What do I think of this situation? Is it just some dream? Am I still knocked out on my work desk at home? I don't think so. I pinched myself secretly, and the wince from my left eye immediately confirmed that I am, very much, awake. I'd rather be coiled up, listening to _Marina and the Diamonds _right about now, but I guess not. I guess . . . I'm okay with this. You know, being a Guardian of parallel worlds coexisting with us.

". . .I accept the responsibility," I spoke up, looking directly at Mrs. Lin.

There was a defining silence, and it was making me nervous. Mrs. Lin just made an 'O' shape with her mouth and stared at me. Is it that weird that I decided to uphold my celestial destiny? I shifted my gaze a bit to the other girls, and they were . . . Smiling.

"Me too,"Elina spoke up, folding her arms. "It's definitely cool."

"Yeah, for sure!" Eliza said, grinning.

"Sure, I guess," Umbra said, remaining cool.

"If it helps the flowers, then count me in as well!" Nelly confirmed.

I felt ten tons of weights lift off of my shoulders. Oh wait, it was probably the responsibility of having to do this whole protecting dimensions thing alone absconding from my worries. But I wasn't alone this time. This time, I had dependable friends, who wouldn't leave me alone in this awkward and almost uncanny situation. Almost uncanny because it's actually happening.

"I think you five should practice your powers," Mrs. Lin said, raising a valid point. "You never know when evil will rear its ugly head, or, if it's a caterpillar, both!"

Wait, excuse her?

"Right. . . Mom," Elina chuckled, getting up from the chair with her sister. "I think I know the perfect place."

We traveled into a secluded and natural alcove in the Heatherfield Park. I scratched the back of my head and wondered if this was the safest spot to practice in. I mean, it wouldn't really be good for people to see ordinary high school girls suddenly become extra-ordinary elemental conductors.

"I think this is great. No one comes around here," Eliza told us, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we'll be fine here," Elina told us.

I cocked an eyebrow and just stared at the four girls before me. I wasn't too sure, but I guess some risks had to be taken. Besides, if we were expected to protect the Infinite Dimension – wow, that sounds so hard, augh – we'd have to fit into our new clothes soon enough.

"So, Quill, what are you waiting for? Power us up, or something," Elina said, practically commanding me.

"Well, okay," I said, and took the Heart of Kandrakar out of my satchel. I placed it over my neck, the stone powered down, as if hibernating for the winter. And it was winter after all.

But then something really cool happened.

The stone sprung to life and began to emit rings of pinkish and reddish light, suspending me in the air and turning me around in several loops. I couldn't contain my excitement and fear as I girated uncontrollably, but somehow without moving an inch out of the spot. Sooner than naught, the rings became spirals, and large stones representing what I thought were the elements began to coil around the four girls below me, each in their respective elemental color.

I felt a bright pink light engulf me, and before I knew it, I felt more mature, definitely taller, and just a bit out of it. I looked down, and my clothes had changed drastically, becoming more elegant and fit for a guardian. The stone rested around my neck, glowing contently. Looks like it has found its new master.

"Woah, that, was, amazing," Nelly sputtered in giggles, looking even more adorable than before. Her hair changed drastically, untied and now in soft curls.

I examined the other girls, and we appeared to be wearing identical outfits, unique in design and flair.

Umbra was in nothing but a short green skirt, and a pink long-sleeved, skin-tight shirt. Her stockings were blue and green designed, just like the rest of the girls, and mine. Her boots were knee-length, purple in color.

Elina and Eliza looked basically identical, with long flowing skirts both pink in color. However, Elina had on a pink sleeveless shirt, and purple flats, while Eliza had a green sleeveless shirt, and ankle-high boots.

Nelly was gorgeous. She had flair, definitely. Her skirt was at least four inches from her knees, green in color, and her shirt was pink, with closed shoulders and waving kimono-like sleeves. She was also wearing flats.

I on the other hand, well. I suppose I was wearing something fashionable as well. My shorts were more like tights, and green in color, almost blending in with the color of the stockings. My shoulders were exposed, and I worse pink gloves that were not conncted to my tube-like half-dress. I say half-dress, because it appears to end in a triangle almost past my knees, and the same in the back. And instead of normal boots, I was wearing _combat boots._ Oh boy.

"This is . . . Great," Umbra said, giving us a bright, toothy grin and looked behind her. "Oh, wings!"

I turned my head and peaked, seeing my own pair on my back. I shook the slightly, the gosamer enchanting.

"We should try to fly!" Eliza suggested with far too much enthusiasm than necessary.

"I suppose," I said, placing my hand on my face.

Wait. Something's missing.

"Where are my glasses?" I said, looking around. And why could I see twenty-twenty? What is going on? Oh my gosh. How will I explain my new found vision to mom?

"Your Guardian form probably doesn't need it," Elina suggested.

I took her word for it. I looked around and placed my hands on my hips. "I guess we should practice our powers now. . "

And they beat me to it. Umbra had already rocketed into the sky, a natural at this whole flying business. I suppose since she was the Guardian of Air, she would be pretty great at the aerodynamics of it all. Eliza and Elina didn't have as much luck as her, though, and neither did Nelly. It took them a while to properly gain control of their new appendages. I, on the other hand, didn't feel like risking it.

Oh, who am I kidding.

I concentrated on my wings and allowed them to beat, and then I went high into the air, upside down, almost crashing into tree branches. Snow pelted me in the face and I could have sworn I was infinite, until I landed harshly on the ground.

"Okay, ow!" I exclaimed, sighing in remorse. "Bad idea, Quill."

A fireball hurled past me, my eyes extremely wide and in total shock. Snow immediately melted and turned into pure liquid.

"Oops," Elina cood, owning up to her mistake – and the probably ending of my life – with a sheepish smile. "Sorries."

"Look what I can do guys!" Eliza shouted, calling our attention. She waved her hands and the snow shifted up, and then exploded all over her face. I tried hard to hold the laughter coming out of me.

"Nice one, sis," Elina clapped, condescendingly.

A gust of air shrouded us, and the cold nipped at my bare shoulders. I immediately shielded myself. I looked up, and saw that Umbra was blowing a wide gale at all of us. She gave us a smirk and just continued to glide and flutter, like she was meant to fly.

"Oh! I made it bloom!" Nelly suddenly realized, her voice echoing. When we saw what she did, we were amazed.

A giant, and thorny, rose had sprouted up from the snow. How will physics explain this? Or was it biology? Dang it.

"I guess we all have some practice in now," I said, feeling a bit nervous that an unfortunate accident will take place. I mean, it almost did. I guess I was just thinking more of myself than the others.

"What about you, Quill? Is binding us all you can really do?" Umbra asked me. That was a bit unexpected.

"Maybe," I said, holding the Heart in my hand by the string. "I don't know, but I think we should just chill for now."

I allowed the Heart to float in my hand, and a bright flash exploded from it. Our forms changed, and we returned back to normal.

"I think we're good. Let's go report to Mrs. Lin?" I suggested.

We returned back to the Silver Dragon, customers already pouring into it like hot tea. Actually, tea was being served, along with Chinese food and complimentary dishes. Looks like the Silver Dragon's really popular, and Mrs. Lin has a lot on her plate. Quite literally too.

"Let me help you with that, mom," Elina said, diving in to assist her mother. Eliza followed suit, taking a few plates from the large pan Mrs. Lin was carrying with not much balance.

"Thanks, girls," She sighed, serving nearby customers their orders.

"Busy place," I said.

"You have no idea," The twins said, in perfect harmony. That, I would never understand, but it's not all that creepy.

After the twins served the customers the necessary orders, we all took a break at one of the farther tables, talking about our experience as Guardians now. It wasn't much, but it seems like we all felt a little different. I don't know if I had a power or not, and personally, I was okay with it. I know for a fact that my super-powered friends wouldn't let me down.

"We should come up with like, some sort of acronym!" Nelly suggested out of the blue.

Us four looked at her and she immediately lowered her idea finger.

"That's perfect," Umbra blurted out, determined. "Maybe we can use the first letter of our names?"

"Sounds just about right," Mrs. Lin said, smiling and cleaning her hands with a rag. "How about 'Q.U.E.E.N.?"

"Q.U.E.E.N. . . " I sounded it out. "Quill, Umbra, Elina, Eliza, Nelly! I get it." I told her, almost too jubilant, as if some sort of answer to a test dawned on me.

"Then it's settled," Elina announced, extending her hand. "To Q.U.E.E.N.'s"

"To Q.U.E.E.N.'s," We all said in unison, placing our hands over one another.

It had only been a week since I moved to Heatherfield, lonely and without too many friends. I hadn't mind being alone, focusing on my academics being a pretty good quirk. But I knew now that being alone was not the answer. I knew that there were many different worlds out there just this boring old planet, and I knew I wasn't alone.

I definitely don't regret moving here, at all.


	3. Howling Friendship

**Miss Asia's Corner:**

**Took me a while to actually get this chapter together. I suppose I wanted to input a very obvious and moral message, along with a bit of action and more development on the girl's powers and such. A story that involves fantastical elements and supernatural powers without action, isn't very fun. That is, of course, unless it's entirely passive. I personally enjoy action scenes, which I try to detail to the best of my ability. This read is fairy simple, and I guess to the point. I try to improve as I go along, as well. I also tried to make this chapter a bit different, such as in diction, the wording, and add a bit more atmosphere to it. As MissViolet said, I'm not very strong in that benchmark.**

**Without further ado, the disclaimer counts for all chapters. Once again, I do not claim ownership for canonical characters or places. Original plot line is mine, along with original characters. The rest, such as the origin of this fanfictional idea, belongs to the comic creator.  
**

**Feel free to review and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE. And, if you like the story so far, feel free to follow! I try to upload at least once a week, and if not, it's two weeks. But if it does take two weeks, then it'll definitely be a great update.  
**

**Thanks! No more rambling from me.**

* * *

_I was pulling out my hair_

_The day I cut the deal_

_Chemically calm_

_Was I meant to feel happy that my life_

_Was just about to change. . . _

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in front of the mirror, dreading puberty with all the might I can muster. I didn't feel all too well either. I'm probably sick, or something else was happening with me, and we all know that's not a good thing. I decided to stare at my nose for a bit, and take notice that it was so door knob-like. I don't know, I like to criticize myself a lot for some reason. My face looked a bit angular down to my chin, slightly skinny, not really making sense with my slightly over-weight body. Gotta love those rolls.

"Quill! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mom called from outside of my room, seeming exceedingly alarmed for no reason.

Can I get a break? It's only been half a week since I became a Guardian of the Infinite Dimensions, and basically started up a very private group known as Q.U.E.E.N.s, where we fight bad guys left and right. Now that I think of it, there hasn't really been that much trouble. Actually, no trouble reared its ugly head, or whatever, at all. It's kind of strange if you think about it.

I slung my new backpack over my shoulder. Elina told me that satchels were so retro, that I should switch to something a bit more convenient and trendy. Apparently, backpacks are in now. I narrowed my eyes on my desk, seeing the familiar stone rest on it, no power surging through it. I extended my hand and took the stone by the lace holding it, and it immediately reacted to my presence.

"I guess I'm stuck with you," I told it quietly, placing it around my neck and hiding it under my hoodie. No one needs to see a glowing stone around a girl's neck.

I exited my room and stood in the living room, doing nothing in particular for several minutes. This apartment was lightly furnished, with a quaint rug and a clear side table next to the leather brown sofa. We had a television, but it wasn't exactly extravagent. I mean, it's just a box with an antenna. We can't afford cable just yet.

Mom stood near the door, putting on her snow coat. She looked back and furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Well?" She asked.

It just popped back into my mind that I had to go to school.

"Bye, love you!" I said, pecking her on the cheek quickly and exiting the building. I took long strides, as usual, down the road, and in ten minutes I arrived at Heatherfield Education Institute. It's great that I live nearby.

"Hey! Quill!" A voice called out.

I turned my head slightly to see a smiling Nelly, waving at me. As always, she looked amazing, and she always had that characteristic flowery headband on her. It really suited her as a person, and, well, as a Guardian.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"Tired, you know, mornings," I replied, adjusting my backpack.

"I see you replaced your satchel," She commented, staring at my black Traveler.

"Well, I always want to be in the in-style, I guess," I giggled, walking with her into the school.

The hallways were bustling with activity as usual. It's only been a little bit over a week since school started, and people have been running around and stuff. The atmosphere was slightly hectic and a bit chilly, even inside the building. Nelly and I talked fashion and gardening, one of the two things I really enjoyed. Our conversations were light and cheerful, and not once did we talk about our new Guardianship.

"'Sup girls," Umbra said, placing her manicured hands on both our shoulders. As if on cue, we both turned startled eyes to her, and then we cracked up laughing. Ah, friends.

Ever since we became Guardians, Umbra hasn't been too distant. I guess she was always friends with Nelly and the twins, but now she appears to be warming up to me. The twins were in front of the announcement board, placing posters with tacks.

"What's that for?" I asked, not even bothering to read the details on the poster.

"It's for the Theater club. We really do need more members," Eliza explained, putting up more posters with determination.

"I'm just helping her out. Theater isn't my thing," Elina commented, assisting her sister.

"Oh, yeah, the club campaign," Nelly said, enlightened.

"You guys host that type of stuff here too? Great. I should join one. . ." I was mainly talking to myself now, looking around. Posters weren't just on the announcement board, but all over the school walls. It kind of made a mess of it, but it wasn't all that bad. Clubs needed members.

"By the way, anything new about our you-know-what?" Eliza asked me suddenly. I turned my head to her and raised a brow. And then it struck me. Of course, our powers.

"Nothing here," I said, shrugging. It was weird. Aside from these four girls, I felt as if I was the one with no special or unique power. All I did was power us up. It's kind of sad, but I suppose it's as close to normal as I can stay.

The bell signaled the start of classes. I said bye to my friends and we parted ways. Turning the corner, an extremely cliche thing happened, and once again, I ran into Eric. I didn't fall on my butt this time, holding onto the wall for support.

"OH, sorry, Eric," I said alarmed. Ah, how embarrassingly stupid.

"It's fine, Quill, really," He said, helping me regain my posture. He flashed me a warm, toothy grin, his adorable canine teeth still there. It makes my insides melt.

"I. . . Suppose I'll see you around then," I told him, trying to dismiss any further prospect of conversation, narrowing my eyes slightly to a different image that isn't him.

"Sure, bye Quill." He told me, and then half-walked, half-jogged to his class.

I turned my head and just saw him leave, nothing but his wonderful back facing me. I slowly looked away, and walked calmly to my first period. Looks like I have a new crush. Darn.

In a dark alleyway somewhere in Heatherfield, in the middle of a pet shop and a salon dresser, the squalid atmosphere suddenly turns tense and dark. A hole in space appears to rip, crackling with murky lightning as a rhombus-shaped hole opens. It seemed like a portal, with an equally dark color inside of it. It's as if whatever opened, had no kind of exit or entrance to it.

What seemed like decaying vines spread out through the portal, puncturing fiercely the walls to the pet shop. The vine-like _creatures_ slithered silently, and highly undetected, toward the prey that seek. A pure bred Great Dane and Wolfhound, each seperated in different luxury cages.

The vines seemed to contradict their previous movements, slipping through the glass cages like water, and then injecting whatever poison they had into those wonderful creatures. The vines soon shivered and then shrivled up, living up to their decaying nature. As if a bee had stung a human allergic to their sting, several effects began to take effect on the major canines.

The Great Dane and Wolfhound began to trans-morph into some kind of wicked alteration. An intense and evil aura surrounded their bodies and coats, making them sleek but devilish. Their fangs increased exponentially, extending to a point larger than a saber tooth tiger would have. Their already prominent size was increased at least five fold, and their eyes morphed into something evidently not of this world. Simple howls shattered their luxurious confinements, as the pet shop manager screamed in fear. It wasn't long before they abducted the manager, and then absconded the vicinity promptly afterwards.

The strange portal had an even more eerie sound to it as the lightning crackled once more. A hollow and chilling laugh emitted with liquid-like satisfaction, as it dimmed out in its orchestrated play. Soon, the portal itself waved itself out of existence, and seemed to not be there. A ghostly gale whisked the discarded debris and trash around the alleyway, and a strange diamond-shaped symbol was carved onto the wall.

The Wicked Hounds darted up the Pet Shop building at blinding speed, pulsating and drying each piece of land they touched with their disgusting paws. As they reached the roof top, they both emitted a second howl, which seemed to cast a dark halo around the central area of Heatherfield. This was followed by some kind of purple halo in hue, which settled swiftly in the perimeter. The people below immediately started to get migraines, their eyesight dimming and their minds becoming euphoric for whatever reason. This could not be explained by simple means, as they seemed to get their very life sucked out of them.

The Wicked Hounds grunted and jumped down from the building, landing on their feet like felines. They seemed entirely dominant, knowing that whoever crossed the border between warped reality and stable reality, would fall under their Mistress's spell.

The things that happen to me, are probably not going to happen to anyone else.

The whole entire day during class, free period, and lunch, the Heart of Kandrakar had been acting up in impulsive shoot outs and slight rings. At first I thought it was just being magically weird, like I would assume most magical artifacts are, but after it suddenly united me in the bathroom stall on its own, I knew something was wrong.

Not only had it done that, but in the morning, it decided to slip out of my slightly open locker, and tapped on my classroom's window. I made up some wild excuse to leave class, and strongly reprimanded it. I suppose that's what made it stop, and I stashed it in my pocket.

Later, it decided that it was perfectly okay to make large warning and ringing bells, as if it were on some sort of inanimate seizure. Now, I knew the Heart wasn't exactly inanimate, because if it had the ability to find me on its own, then it must have some sort of sentience.

And of course, how can we forget how it decided to use all its magical strength to drag me out of the library, and make a fool out of me. I don't know, but people looked at me as if I were a circus freak. I didn't mind, I suppose, because it's not something I generally care about. You know, people's opinions. Well, sometimes I do, but it's usually about my outfit.

Naturally, I didn't leave the bathroom stall powered up. I changed back immediately, and left the bathroom in my dust. I don't know, but after I saw Eric, I had this inking feeling that something wasn't right. I guess it's just this sixth sense Guardians receive?

I saw Umbra and Nelly up ahead in the school hallway, doing nothing but drinking from the water fountains. When I caught up, I look at them square in the face, and rose up the twirling and mostly out-of-control Heart up to them.

"What's going on?" Nelly questioned, raising a brow.

Umbra just blinked and seemed completely appalled at the Heart, but didn't really make a sound.

"Have you guys been feeling as if something feels off?" I asked them.

"Aside from the compressed mass of energy blinking like crazy? No, not really," Umbra replied. Nelly agreed with a sharp shake of her head

I sighed inwardly and outwardly, clearly disappointed. I suppose that "sixth sense" is just me.

"Well, the Heart and I agree," I told them, glancing at the Heart quickly. "Something's up, and I think we should follow it and investigate."

"Just us three?" Umbra inquired, gesturing to us all.

"No," I shook my head. "We'll find Elina and Eliza, and begin tracking the supposed trouble."

I put the Heart away inside of my backpack, and gestured for us to go find the twins.

The twins were in the library. Elina was religiously studying Chemistry while Eliza was looking through the tall shelves, searching for whatever she needs to find. We come up to them casually, trying not to spring any alarms inside the quiet sanctum of knowledge.

"Listen, you two," I whispered, a bit of command in my voice. "I think we have trouble on our hands."

"Trouble?" Elina asked.

I nodded, and then reached into my backpack. I removed the Heart out of it, it glowing faintly, but still swinging side to side.

The twin's eyes opened a bit wider, and Elina began to pack her bag. Eliza came on over and examined the Heart closely.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it usually like that?"

I shook my head. "No," I answered. "Not at all, but I'm sure it means trouble."

Once Elina was done packing, the five of us leave the library and sneak out of the school. It wasn't after hours yet, and sneaking out wasn't the brightest idea, but we had no choice.

We pass through the suburbs, subtly following the Heart of Kandrakar on our way to trouble. I think I can speak for all five of us, that having jumpy nerves is a major understatement. We didn't know what we were up against, and I really didn't want to find out. But then the good person in me lit up, along with a little curiosity, wanting me to investigate. Besides, I wasn't alone. At least, not for now.

"Look at that!" Nelly exclaimed, pointing at a pink dome, shrouded in some sort of dark haze.

"Wha. . .?" I couldn't finish the sentence. In seconds flat, some sort of disgusting, yet somehow beautiful hound, at least six feet tall, jumped right in front of us. We screeched and yelped, automatically cringing at its horrid growl. We were in the suburbs, but no one should be home.

"Guardians, unite!" I yelled out. The Heart sprung to life more than ever, extracting the elemental forces and placing them into us five. It wasn't long before we were completely powered up, hopefully ready to fight. I suppose it's my job to give orders.

"Elina, Eliza, fly up and attack from above! Umbra, try to whirl it around! Nelly, use your earth powers and try to bind it with hard vines or bark!" I pointed and jutted my hands to and fro, and then sprung into the air, taking flight and trying to avoid the beast. It was relentless, and I did a somersault in the air trying to avoid it some more. I was completely scared out of my wits, but I suppose the adrenaline of being in mortal danger gave me knowledge I didn't have.

Umbra had already taken flight before any of us. She began to cast medium-sized tornadoes toward the beast, but I witness it dodge effortlessly. Elina and Eliza did a joint project, where they combined their elements in a flurry of beautiful, yet deadly strikes. The hound was so powerful, that it managed to break through. Not even a combination of fire bolts and water spikes could stop it.

Nelly tried her best, but she wasn't very controlling of her power. The vines decided to knot each other, and she was all-around messing up. All in all, the hound was still chasing me, and I'm not sure how long I could keep this race on.

"Quill! What do we do?" Umbra said, sounding alarmed. I was the leader. I had to think of something.

"Regroup! Intimidate it!"

They followed, and we all stood in position, as if we were some sort of pentagram of light, which we certainly are.

_Perhaps. . . _

An idea came to me in that moment. In seconds, it processed through my mind. I bind them all, and perhaps my power isn't just uniting us, but also using the full force of their elements to blow out some sort of energy.

"Guardians! Aim at me!" I commanded.

"What? Are you nuts?" Eliza said, grimacing at the idea.

"Just do it! Everybody!"

Outstretching my arms once more, the Guardians all shot out their elemental forces toward me. Instead of being harmed by it, like I thought it might have, the Heart directed it and morphed it into some sort of electrical energy, pink and white in hue. The lightning ray was out of control, but it seemed to scare the hound, it retracting its steps, ready to flee.

"You're not going anywhere!" I took the helm, as if driving a car, something I couldn't do. However, I knew how to sew pretty darn well with an INDUSTRIAL sewing machine. I put my mind to it, and directed the sharp ray toward the hound. As predicted, it was too powerful and too fast for it to avoid. The hound yelped and howled, being completely electrocuted by our combined forces of energy.

"More power!" I yelled. The Heart reacted. A bright light emitted from it, instantly powering us up in general. I could feel a deep connection to all four elements inside of me, as the lightning ray became something of purification.

It wasn't long before whatever seemed to possess the hound had left it. Before us, was a majestic Great Dane, laying on the ground, possibly asleep.

The energy output ceased, and we all tried to catch out breaths.

"Just what was that thing?" Elina coughed, inhaling.

"I don't know," I tried to say, sounding hoarse. "But it's safe now, I hope. . ."

"Did we damage it. . .?" Nelly asked, clearly worried.

I stepped toward the Great Dane and took a knee. My bones felt weak, and my arms were definitely pre-sore. This will so hurt in the morning, if we even get there.

"No, it's fine," I confirmed, smiling. We didn't harm it, that's good. I guess we just harmed whatever was taking control of it.

Umbra turned her head and rose a brow. "That dome is still up though. What could it be?"

I rose and exhaled. "We have no choice, girls. We have to check it out."

The four girls looked at me, as if my idea was the stupidest thing I've ever thought of. In that moment, I could feel the dark claws of paranoia creep up on me. What if they decided to completely abjure their duty as Guardians? What if they would leave me alone, alone to fend for the world. Why did I feel so much responsibility? What if that hound was possessed again. I definitely felt it breathe down my neck. Oh, my god, I feel so itchy? Itchy? Why do I feel itchy? Augh, the mood and tension was killing me.

"Definitely," Nelly spoke up, suddenly confident. "This is obviously dangerous, guys. We have to do something about it. I don't think anyone else but us can do it."

I held my breath, and the rest of the girls slowly agreed, but I knew they were unsure. The relief wafted over me like a soft blanket of snow. It was cool relief. I'm so glad.

"Alright then," I said, finally calm and I bit more assured. "Let's go?"

We all rose and fluttered out wings, taking direct flight in the trajectory of the dome. Whatever was waiting there for us, wasn't pretty. I could feel my brows furrowing in both anger and confidence. I had my friends by my side, and I definitely didn't need anything else to make me feel certain we'll fix this.

Did I just call them my friends?


End file.
